The Seven Sinners
by PiperBAnne
Summary: This is an Old one. Found it on another site. I wrote this in 2001 and wondered why it wasn't posted here. Mac's past is her present. Similar to the other story I have posted here


Title: The Seven Sinners  
Author: PiperBAnne...  
Summary: Mac's past becomes the present.  
Rating: R Language. No real sex. Shipper friendly.  
Disclaimer: THEY Are not mine.  
Remarks: Enjoy! 

Present

I walked into the JAG offices with one person on my mind, Mac. Maybe  
I should have called her first, so she could come up with some excuse  
for my being here. I don't really care what the others will think; I  
have to get her out of here. The offices were quiet today, not many  
people around. Bud and Harriet were talking together at a desk, Tiner  
and the Gunny were at another. The Commander was nowhere to be seen.  
Looking towards her office I noticed the door shut and the blinds  
down, maybe she wasn't in.  
"Harriet is the Major in?" I asked in a hurried voice. I have been  
running around trying to find out what was going on all day.  
"Mr. Webb!" Bud replied surprised.  
"The major, IS SHE IN? Where is she?" I don't have time for games.  
"Ah yes sir. She went in her office about ten minutes ago."  
As if on cue there was a loud thump from inside her office. I hurried  
to her door and opened it to find Mac on the floor. Bleeding from two  
bullet wounds on her chest. I ran to her side and heard Harriet and  
Buds cries for help and an ambulance. How do I tell them we are  
already too late?

Fourteen years previously

Two years into marine training I was recruited by a government  
agency. They were looking for the best and apparently I was. With  
only one family member they saw me as a tool. No emotional  
attachment's is what they said about us. There were seven of us.  
Seven women to do the dirty work and to take down the bad guys. Women  
who could get close enough to the male enemy to know all his intimate  
secrets, but could also kill him with one hand. We all had our pasts,  
our demons, and our secrets. We became a family working together. No  
one knew what we did. There was no party or parade every time we  
prevented a major terrorist act, or protected millions of American  
children. We were unknown and liked it that way; the media would just  
dig into our pasts.

Present

"Where is the ambulance?" I heard the Admiral yell from behind me.  
He and Rabb ran into the office when they heard Harriet yell for  
help. Rabb was now on the other side of Mac helping me put pressure  
on the wound. I looked around and saw her window opened the man  
across the street in an upstairs window. A sniper.  
"Get people to that upstairs apartment across the street before he  
gets rid of the evidence!" I could not let him go. The most important  
friend in my life was lying in my lap bleeding to death, and I will  
not let the shooter get away. I wanted to cry. But I could not loose  
it now. She never lost it when I needed help.  
"Webb what happened?" I looked up to see Harm with unshed tears in  
his eyes. So we do have something in common, and are both afraid to  
loose it. I am surprised he isn't wringing my throat for answers.  
Maybe he sees I am as upset as he is. The difference was she was in  
love with Rabb, and as much as Webb loved her he would never take her  
from him.  
I shook my head to tell him I did not know. I did know but couldn't  
find the words. I looked down to Mac and saw her eyes were opened and  
she was crying. She was not focussing on anything. She looked  
drugged. When she started to mumble I placed my ear to her mouth and  
looked up in surprise.  
"What is she saying?" the Admiral asked.  
"It's French. She is talking to someone in French." Rabb looked at me  
confused. When he noticed my saddened reaction.  
"What is it Webb? Who is she talking to?"  
"She is talking to a friend who died ten years ago. She was telling  
her how beautiful the light was. You hear me Mac? You aren't going  
anywhere MacKenzie. Not like this. We had a deal remember? You  
promised me."  
"She's not breathing! Where are the Paramedics!" Rabb cried.

Ten years Ago

They sent us out on the mission with little information on the group  
we were getting involved with. The CIA was involved in this little  
shindig, as much as the girls and I protested, there was nothing I  
could do. The CIA hates to give out information to operatives they  
don't trust, but it wasn't them who had to go home with the enemy,  
now was it? Pricks. I hate the CIA. Here we are four weeks into the  
mission and everything is going wrong. This wasn't just any other bad  
guy we figured out. He was the biggest crime boss in the US drug  
smuggling community. He had ties with police, FBI, and CIA agents all  
over the world. As it turns out the mission was so the CIA could find  
their leaks, but they found them too late. Three of us were dead. The  
other three and myself were hanging on. Alicia, the French Maiden, we  
called her, was with me in one room, and the others were locked  
elsewhere. We have been tortured and raped by the men in this house.  
If I get out of this I know I will survive. I have survived my life  
so far; I was not going to let this run me down. I want revenge for  
my friends. There was a sound outside the door and Alicia and I got  
ready for a fight. Since we have been tortured we have been able to  
brake a few noses and arms, killed on guy. We don't ever give up  
without a fight. When the door opened neither of us recognized the  
man who snuck in.  
"You better be prepared for a fight." I snarled at him.  
"Shh." He motioned. "Clayton Webb. CIA." Looking like he is here to  
save the day.  
I studied him. He was a little younger then I, but had skin like a  
baby's behind. Obviously from some rich family, probably paid his way  
into the CIA for fun. The CIA really does want us to die in here. I  
thought to myself. I could kick him down and out in one swoop.  
"We are going to get out of here. Here." He handed us weapons. Thank  
God. At least the boys aren't completely stupid.  
"Just get that door opened and we can take care of ourselves."  
The truth yes, about five days ago. Now Alicia could hardly walk and  
I haven't slept in all the time we have been hear.  
He looked at me oddly.  
"I know you girls don't like help. I understand that. But it is my  
job to get you out of hear and I am going to do just that. Besides  
you look like hell."  
Smug little bug, isn't he?  
"Fine. If we do this we have to do it now. It is dinnertime. The men  
are in the kitchen."  
He nodded. I suppose he already knew this. At least he didn't try to  
rub it in my face.

Present

The EMT's finally arrived, reviving Mac and placing her on the  
stretcher. The place was swarming with officers. All wanting to know  
what was going on, who was responsible. I was heading out with Rabb  
and the others when a suited man I recognized well grabbed me by the  
arm.  
"We have to talk. We have to clean the situation"  
I was furious. I would have attacked him if the Admiral weren't  
calling me of. He wasn't my boss in any way, but I know how AJ can  
throw a punch. I grabbed the suit by the collar and pushed him  
against the wall.  
"Listen to me now. I am going to go to the Hospital with MacKenzie  
and keep an eye on her. You are going to find out how they found her  
and the others. Are going to call their friends and family and tell  
them their friend, daughter, wife, is dead, because we weren't able  
to keep them safe like we promised. Then maybe we can talk about how  
this is all coming out in the open.  
The CIA is the reason for this and for once we are going to clean up  
our own mess. GOT IT?"  
The others just watched and listened with confusion.  
"Webb I want answers when this is all over." The Admiral bellowed.  
I nodded to him and watched Mac being put into the back of the  
ambulance followed by Rabb holding her hand.  
"Come on I will drive us to the Hospital."

Ten Years Ago

By the time we reached the outside of the compound Alicia was shot  
and killed. I returned the gesture by shooting him between the eyes.  
She died in my arms running out of the place. I would not let them  
have her in body. It wasn't until we reached the CIA vans and agents  
that I noticed Clayton was no longer by my side. Alicia's body was  
being covered and placed in a van with the other three bodies we  
recovered. The compound was burning down behind me, as I went in  
search for the smug bug. I found him being treated for gunshot  
wounds. How did I miss that?  
"He's not responding." The Medic roared.  
I ran to the gurney and placed my hand on his face. "Clay? Come on  
Clay. You are too stubborn a kid to die on company time." I joked I  
wasn't going to let someone else die today with their blood on my  
hands. He was so young. Not haunted by a past like the others and  
myself. He doesn't deserve this.  
"Come on. You're so smug. Prove them wrong. When you we get out of  
this we can even get dinner or something. Talk about what we each  
want in a future. Just don't die like this Clay. No one should have  
to die like this." She was beginning to feel worn down from  
everything that has gone on in the past four months. Or maybe it was  
the last four years.  
"Promise?" he asked with a weak smile.  
She looked down into the eyes of Clayton Webb. She smiled.  
"Yeah I promise. You did your job well. You don't deserve to die like  
this." She repeated to him. Squeezing his hand softly.  
"No one does." She whispered her words. Falling into a drugged  
induced sleep.  
"No one does." She responded sadly. Remembering all her friends who  
have died.

Present

The waiting room was wall to wall with worried friends, and  
coworkers, and one tired CIA agent. No one quite understood how he  
was involved with everything going on, but they were all too worried  
to ask. The Admiral had to order Rabb to sit and stop hassling the  
nurses. Now he shows his feelings, Webb thought.  
He knew in the past few months following the canceled wedding  
ceremony, and Harms safe return, Mac and Harm have been skipping  
around certain issues. Neither sure if the other was ready. Why does  
love have to be so difficult? Mac was such a complex person with a  
past no one else could emotionally survive.  
She deserves to be happy. He wanted her to be happy. He would always  
watch out for her and protect her, even when she was unaware. But he  
could never be the one for her. There was already a man who she was  
meant to be with. Rabb was just too pig headed. Webb looked up when  
he heard the elevator doors open. Revealing his mother and Mac's  
uncle Matt.  
"Harm, Admiral. How is she?" Uncle Matt  
"Clay how is she?" Mrs. Webb  
They asked at the same time.

Nine Years Earlier

"So all the papers are in order, now? Ready to be signed and done  
with?" Mac was sitting in his mother's den looking at him still not  
believing everything she was hearing. They were offering her an out.  
No more missions. No one knowing what the last five years have been  
about, full cover. "Forgive me if I am just a bit iffy about trusting  
the CIA, Clay."  
In the last couple of months Mac has been spending a lot of time with  
Clay. His mother was well aware of her importance in her son's recent  
recovery, and helped the young woman anyway she could. She offered a  
mother's ear, and touch. She could tell this young woman was opening  
up and experiencing something's you should as a child through your  
parents.  
"Mac. They are offering a new beginning. A chance for that family you  
are always talking about. A chance to live a real life, with people  
who aren't trying to kill you. Take it Mac. It might be the last  
chance you get. You will be protected. No one will be able to get to  
you. You and the other two will be safe. For the first time in your  
lives."  
There was so much to think about. A Lawyer? They wanted her to be a  
Lawyer? Cause you can fight like a lion' Clay had said. She had one  
year to study while she was being located at Okinawa. Then she would  
have to learn on her own. But with a full education background  
written in ink. More lying, to people.  
"I will do it." She whispered as she signed her name to yet another  
document. Hopefully this one will save her life.

Present

"We don't know anything yet. The doctors are still working on her in  
surgery." Harm replied to both but no one at all at the same time.  
"It's all over the news." Uncle Matt told them.  
"EVERYTHING is on the news Clay." She told him with a warning.  
"What do you mean everything?" Harm and the Admiral spoke up. Not  
liking the fact that Mac is obviously involved with Webb's family  
somehow.  
"The Seven Sinners." Uncle Matt, Mrs. Webb, and Clay responded.

Eight Years Ago

"Did you know there is a story among the Marines called The Legend  
of the Seven Sinners?" She asked baffled while eating spaghetti with  
Clay.  
"Really? Let me guess seven marine women who can fight like 20 Seals,  
and still look sexy ass hell seducing the enemy?" He asked with a  
smile.  
"You did know! Too bad they don't know the half of it. Part of the  
truth in the story is that they are all dead." Her mood took a down  
turn.  
"Hey, enough about that. How is being a lawyer working out?"  
"I really enjoy it. Have to study my butt off but I am getting there.  
My problem has been in the love department. I thought I could find a  
relationship with a man at Okinawa before I transferred out, but it  
wasn't right." She really wanted to be happy with Farrow. He was so  
kind to her.  
"You will find the man for you Sarah. I know you will. You deserve it  
too much." He smiled at her.  
"That reminds me Clay. What ever happened to the divorce papers I  
filed six years ago before joining the Seven Sinners'? There is no  
record of it."  
"I found out that when you signed into the group they had to do away  
with any recent contracts or papers with your name on it. They wanted  
you to disappear from reality. So they shredded the papers."  
"So I am technically still married? I signed the divorce papers.  
Hoping it was the last time I would have to face Chris again. Did he  
ever get them?"  
"From what I could find, no."  
"Do you know what that means Clay? I committed adultery, and I can't  
seriously tell people I didn't know I was still married. What am I  
going to do? I can't do it now. I will have to find Chris and he will  
ruin my life all over again." She was upset at the mess her life has  
become again in just minutes.  
Clay got up and kneeled down beside her.  
"Mac it's not your fault. You know somewhere legally you are not  
still married to Chris. The papers have to be somewhere. The  
government did this to you. I don't think they would punish you for  
it. Come on." He pulled her up him and started dancing with her.  
Swinging her around the room, until she was laughing.  
"What are you doing?" She asked  
"What? I am dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room. Now  
don't bust my chops Marine."  
He was looking down at her smiling face.  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
They were all serious now as his lips came down and lightly brushed  
hers. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he needed to feel her  
lips once before he went on his mission. One he didn't tell her about  
yet.  
She sighed against his mouth as he rapped his body around hers. The  
kiss deepened quickly and they both needed to feel the love of  
someone else. They broke apart suddenly at the sound of the ringing  
cell phone. Both trying to control their breathing.  
"You need to get that." She walked away from him trying to straiten  
her hair and dress. She turned to find him on the phone.  
"Yes sir. I will be there shortly. I have to go Mac." He walked up to  
her and took her hand. "I don't know when I will be back." He didn't  
want to leave things like this.  
"Clay. You know I love you. You have my love but we can't get  
involved in a relationship with each other. It isn't fair to either  
of us. Go and be safe. You will always be my friend." She grabbed her  
stuff and hurried out the door before she could change her mind.

Present

"The Seven Sinners? Are you kidding?" The Gunny said  
" Oh it's no joke." Clay said angrily.  
Tiner turned on the news where another news report was beginning.  
NEWS- "Today at JAG Headquarters a sniper shot Marine Major Sarah  
MacKenzie through her office window. Officials are still  
investigating the identity of the shooter who was later found dead in  
a back alley near the original crime scene. CIA, FBI, and Secret  
Service agents have all been on scene and around the Hospital where  
MacKenzie still fights for her life. There has been no comment on  
whether or not this shooting is in connection with Two other deaths  
this morning. Mariah Carson and Jennifer Mason, both Marines were  
found dead in their apartments this morning. Both died execution  
style….

This Morning

Webb woke to the ringing phone. The caller informed him of the two  
deaths this morning. He knew exactly who the two women were. Both now  
had families and friends. A life they didn't have ten years ago. He  
needed to call Mac. She was the last of the Seven. Her life was in  
danger.

The phone was ringing. God I am not answering it now, not right now.  
Harm was snuggled behind her kissing her right behind the ear. "You  
going to answer that?" he asked with her earlobe between his lips.  
"Never." She replied pulling the sheet over their heads.

Webb slammed the phone down, getting out of bed. Why now? Everything  
was so peaceful.

Present

…Unofficial reports from sources shed light on a long running myth  
about a group of woman hired by the government to take down  
terrorists. No one has ever been able to find evidence that such a  
group exists. Today the final cover up may be complete if the Colonel  
does not survive her injuries. Stay Tuned, as new information is  
uncovered.

"Someone is leaking out the information. That is how this all started  
in the first place." Webb declared.  
He looked at a room full of people all seeking answers. He would not  
tell them everything. He has to let it come from Mac.  
"Webb what do you know?" Harm and AJ were both sizing him up like  
they were going to jump him.  
"I know that it is not a CIA or FBI organization. All women were  
picked from the best of their class. They all have no or little  
family who would come calling if something were to happen to them.  
And they were the best. Knocked out numerous groups of terrorist  
groups on their own, without any other help from outside of the  
Seven. There was a leak within the CIA and FBI. The leak was involved  
with a crime boss transferring drugs in and out of the US. The CIA  
asked for the help of the Seven. They were sent in without much  
knowledge of what exactly was going on. The CIA screwed everything up  
for them. The leak made the crime boss aware of the operation. Now  
forcing the Seven into lock up is no easy task. They killed several  
men and withstood countless injuries before they were secured. Three  
of the Seven died there. One died in Mac's arms while we were  
excepting. That was the first time I have ever heard of the group.  
When I was sent in to get them out. That doesn't say a lot about how  
much the CIA wanted them out safely. I was Twenty Five years old and  
wet behind the ears."  
"Mac saved my son's life that night. I will never forget that." Mrs.  
Webb disrupted him.  
"After the fall out of that mission. The Surviving three were offered  
new lives and new jobs. You ever wonder why Mac is so good in court.  
She taught herself everything there was in the law books. The Seven  
disappeared into the woodwork and became a myth legend, until today.  
When I was called this morning about the deaths of the other two I  
tried to get a hold of Mac or Harm but I could reach neither." Webb  
offered stealing a glance at the Commander. Noticing his new shade of  
blush.  
"That is all I can tell you. I don't know who exactly wants them all  
dead. It has been ten years. You want to know more ask Mac. If she  
wants to tell you everything she will. It is not my business."

"How did she save your life Webb?" Harm asked  
"I was suffering from gun shot wounds, in shock and not responding.  
Mac held my hand. Ordered me in her Marine mode. And promised me no  
one deserved to die like that. That is what I tried to remind her of  
in the office today."

"Who can I speak to about Sarah MacKenzie?" the doctor appeared in  
scrubs.  
When they all started to speak up the Admiral responded first.  
"You can speak to all of us about Colonel MacKenzie."  
"She suffered from two gunshot wounds to the chest. We have her on a  
ventilator to help her lungs heal themselves. She isn't out of the  
words yet but it looks incredibly good. We are replacing her lost  
blood and we have the baby on a fetal monitor to make sure it doesn't  
go into stress."  
"Baby!" Harm, Webb, the Admiral, Uncle Matt, and Harriet all  
exclaimed.  
"Ah. Miss MacKenzie is four weeks pregnant. It looks promising for  
both mother and child to pull through." The doctor turned to leave  
the group.  
"I guess there is another mystery about the Colonel. I wasn't aware  
she was seeing anyone." Bud replied.  
"She was seeing someone." Both Harm and Clay responded.  
All eyes were on the two men. Wanting to know who was the father of  
the Colonels baby. Webb turned to Harm.  
"Congratulations Harm. You are a lucky man." Webb hugged him and  
whispered in his ear.  
"You hurt her and not even the Admiral will stop me."  
Harm looked at the man before him with a new respect. Webb cared for  
Mac.  
"Thank You Clay. And I wouldn't think of it."  
Webb left with his mother on one arm. He heard the congratulations  
and happiness from all the people in the room. They all were grateful  
that their friend was ok. Maybe have a few questions but at least she  
was still in their lives.  
"Come on mother. Let's go home."

THE END

SEVEN SINNERS SEQUEL

Mac looked through the window in her office. It was a bright sunny  
day, but not bright enough to wash out all the shadows that have  
fallen over her life. There was no where she wanted to be. No one she  
felt she could go to. Everyone around her made her feel alnone.  
She expected this. After her release from the hospital four months  
ago, she knew the information about her previous assignment was all  
over the media. Reporters were knocking on the door, writers wanted  
her story for a TV movie, and guards were assigned, for your own  
protection" the Admiral said. Her friends were trying to ignore the  
subject of the "seven" to make her feel comfortable, but their  
actions felt like avoidance. She wanted to talk about it, scream  
about it. Never in her life has she been open to talk freely about  
the "seven sinners" and now that it was out in the open she was dying  
to tell her story.  
Then there was Harm, she thought with a smile, while her hand  
rested on her stomach. He has been so attentive to her every move.  
Insisting that she move into his apartment, not wanting her to be  
alone. She loved him more then anything, but he was smothering her.  
She knew it was out of love for her and their child she was carrying,  
but she has never allowed anyone to care for her completely, because  
it always ended in pain.  
Clay has been hanging around the headquarters since her release. He  
has formed a friendship with Harm, to everyone's surprise. They have  
been hanging out, talking about manly things'. They were quit a  
pair. Both of them always concerned for her and the baby. Clay has  
been seeing a lovely woman for the past two months. Mac was happy for  
him. He deserved to be happy just as she did. But this New World she  
walked into when leaving the hospital was hard to adjust too.  
Everyone was just so damn happy all the time, smiling every time they  
talked with her. Damn hormones.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock at her door.  
"Hey Mac. Will a beautiful Marine go to lunch with a gorgeous  
sailor?" Harm asked with a smile.  
That was her boiling point.  
"Will everyone just stop smiling and leave me alone for a couple of  
hours! This is driving me crazy. You know what, forget it. I will  
just leave." She grabbed her purse and headed past him. She was  
startled to a stop when she reached the bullpen. Walking in was the  
face of a man she killed years before.  
"Mac what…?" He was confused by her sudden outburst, but even  
more so by her sudden stop.  
"Mackenzie. Well I have been looking forward to seeing you again,"  
said the man from the other side of the room. Everyone in the bullpen  
stopped what they were doing and looked between the man and Mac. Mac  
reached in her purse and pulled out her handgun.  
"You know I did this once already, maybe I'll get it right the second  
time." She said pointing the gun at him.  
"Ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you Sarah. We wouldn't want your  
new friends to get hurt, now would we?"  
Five men entered the bullpen armed, pointing their guns at  
the people. Since it was the lunch hour there was only a handful of  
people in the room and Mac saw no sign of her guards. Never trust the  
CIA.  
"You're not going to find those bodyguards of yours. You have been  
the only worthy opponent, they never stood a chance. Now drop the  
weapon Sarah, and your friends won't get hurt."  
The Admiral who heard the commotion stepped out of his office.  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
The gunman who was talking to Sarah turned to the Admiral.  
"Oh Admiral. Glad to see you could join us. You see my men and I have  
taken the building, we are going to have a little discussion with  
Sarah here and get some answers. You all may want to take a seat,  
because it is going to be a long afternoon. I don't expect anyone to  
get hurt, well maybe you Sarah. I have been waiting a long time for  
this."  
She continued to aim her weapon at him.  
"Oh really Mathew's? Then why wait so long to show your ugly face  
again? Like I said, I killed you once already and I won't hesitate to  
do it again? I know your men well enough to know, once I take you out  
they will not have the courage to shoot back. So, what's it going to  
be? I am not in the mood for playing games with you."  
"Oh yes. I heard you were expecting. Hormones are a bitch  
aren't they? I remember when my lady was pregnant. Had a beautiful  
boy. But you know what? I haven't seen him since you and your six  
friends destroyed my life. Now I have destroyed theirs, tried to kill  
you, but you have always been the tuff one. Probably the only one out  
of them who know where my son is. You never once screamed when we  
beat you, raped you, or burned you. Still have those scars Sarah?"  
"I have a lot of scars, but I don't let them control my life."

Harriet, Bud, Tiner, Gunny, Singer, Harm, and the Admiral were the  
ones left in the building during this exchange. Harm wanted to  
protect Sarah, but the look on her face told him that she was under  
control. She was the only one armed and it didn't appear that they  
could overpower the men in the room. He has never seen the look in  
her eyes that resided there now. She was in full Marine mode, and has  
returned to her previous fight attitude. There was no telling what  
she was planning to do, and the man kept pushing her.

"You have had quite a heavy burden in life haven't you? Poor little  
Sarah Mackenzie spent quite a lot of time in the hospital as a child.  
Broken arms, sprained ankles, concussions, one would have thought you  
would have learned not to trust men. Didn't your mother ever teach  
you that? Oh. That's right. Your mother left you. Smart woman. I  
think I would have liked your father. He and I seem to have the same  
love of seeing you in pain. Then there was Christopher. Always the  
trouble- maker weren't you. He tried to keep you in line just like  
your father, by throwing you down a flight of steps. Did you learn  
your lesson? No. You turned to Eddie. Now Eddie was such a good  
friend wasn't he? He didn't beat you like Chris or your father, but  
he was able to keep you drunk. So drunk you didn't think twice about  
getting in the car with him. Do you still feel guilt for letting him  
drive that night? Great graduation present. Shall I go on?"

He motioned for the other to sit in the chairs his men had lined up.  
"Don't stop on my account. But you are wasting your time. You think I  
don't remember my life? I remember every detail. This is not going to  
get you your son back."

"No but it is fun. I wonder if you will run if you get out of this,  
now that all your friends know every detail of your past. I want you  
to know I have done my homework. Followed you for years now, did you  
know I was there?"  
"Why? Surprised I didn't smell you coming? Get to the point  
Mathew's, your just giving me more motivation to shoot a bullet into  
your head."  
"Oh I know you wouldn't. You may have always been tuff, but every  
killing was always out of defense for your life and the others around  
you, how noble of you. Another reason is you are with child. You  
would never threaten the life of a child, that is the reason you took  
my son away. I am guessing your uncle is responsible for this weak  
side of you. He took you after that accident that killed Eddie. Got  
you straightened out and signed you up with the Marines. Little did  
anyone know the Marines weren't the ones who wanted you so badly.  
After being recruited out of the Marines you joined the group known  
as "the secret seven." This group let you flaunt every thing you love  
about your wild teen years. Using your sexuality to make men weak and  
then overpower them. Your little family destroyed my life. Would have  
thought you were smart enough not to trust the CIA. Where is Clayton  
Webb anyway? He has grown so much since the mission. Grew right into  
his daddy's shoes.  
Let's see after the mission where you ruined my organization,  
Sarah Mackenzie appeared as a graduate right out of law school. You  
never went to law school, taught yourself everything you know. Too  
bad you weren't on my side. I could have used a woman like you among  
my group. While you were out there trying to make a new life for  
yourself, I was hiding out not far from where you left me. I want to  
know where my son is, and I want to know now. But I know you would  
never willingly give me his location, so I will just have to play a  
game. This gun…" he said pulling out a handgun. " Has only one  
bullet. Now I am going to pull the trigger pointing it at each of  
your friends here. Well we can't call you her friend now can we?"  
He asked Singer  
"I loved how you set her up with that file in her car. Don't deny it.  
It was beautiful and I saw it all. We will keep you in this game  
Singer because if the gun does fire on your turn, Sarah will feel  
guilty. What do you say Sarah? Want to play?"  
The hand she held pointing the gun showed no sign of her  
uneasiness. "I don't know what the CIA did with your son after I  
RESCUED him from you. Where ever he is he is better off. You would  
have just screwed him up!"  
"Don't you dare tell me I was not a good father. I never touched my  
son!" He yelled swinging the gun towards Mac. Ready to shoot at her.  
"No!" Harm yelled standing.  
A shot rang out in the bullpen.  
Everyone went tense not sure of what just happened, and worried that  
one of their friends had been shot.  
"Harm?" Mac whispered. As she passed out.

HOSPITAL

The JAG staff had been waiting for 15 minutes for news on Mac. The  
shot that rang out in the office was fired from Sarah's gun. Shooting  
Mathew's right between the eyes, at the same time Webb's men showed  
up and contained the other men. There was no visible reason for Mac  
to collapse, but Harriet assumed it was from the excitement and  
stress. She had noticed before that Mac had been stressed and  
probably not sleeping. With that and the emotional toll they all were  
just put through her baby was reminding her body of its presence.  
"Harmon Rabb?" The doctor asked entering the room.  
"Yes?"  
"Sarah is going to be just fine. The baby just didn't agree with the  
situation it was being force into and was fighting back. You are  
going to have your hands full when the child is born."  
"Looking forward to it." Harm replied with a smile. Making his  
friends laugh.  
"We aren't going to keep her over night. She will be released after  
her blood pressure and sugar is at an appropriate level. But I do  
prescribe that she gets plenty of rest. I also recommend not hovering  
over her either Commander. Give her some room to relax. You may all  
go and see her now."

Mac's Room

"Hey Sarah." Harm said as he entered the room. She was turned with  
her back to the door and didn't respond.  
"Mac. What's wrong?" He sat beside her and rested a hand on his back.  
"I never wanted all this to happen, Harm. I never wanted everyone to  
know everything. I have spent my whole life living lies and keeping  
secrets. When everyone found out about the "seven" I was willing to  
talk about it. But at the same time I didn't want them all feeling  
sorry for me."  
"Mac." He said softly turning her to him. "Everyone out there in that  
hall loves you. Even Webb loves you, and one day I am going to have  
to ask you about that one." He laughed and she smiled for the first  
time in days. "There was nothing said that made any of us feel sorry  
for you. If anything, we have grown to respect your courage and  
admire your strength. Mac there was nothing said that makes us look  
at you differently. Please don't turn away from your friends. We need  
you and I would like to think you need us. You and I will have a  
child to prepare for in the next couple of months and I wanted to  
talk about marriage but you have seemed distant in the last couple of  
days."  
"Harm…" Mac protested  
"No Sarah hear me out. I have been in love with you for as long as I  
remember. This is not about the baby. It is about my wanting to spend  
the rest of my life with a beautiful courageous woman, who is willing  
to put up with a stupid squid who doesn't know when to back off. I  
know I have been hovering, and on top of Webb and everyone else in  
the office worrying over you it was too much. I never want to loose  
you Sarah Mackenzie. I have almost lost you twice in the last year.  
Once to an Australian and then again to your past. As a result I have  
not wanted to let you out of my sight. I promise you I will give you  
as much space, as you need Mac, I just love you so much. I…"  
"Yes." She interrupted with a smile.  
"I…What?" God how he loved her smile.  
"Yes I will marry a stupid but gorgeous squid. Who loves me  
unconditionally. Send him over when you find him." She laughed.  
"I am applying for that position Marine." He whispered.  
"And you are the only one who qualifies sir."

One Month Later  
Admiral's House

"Have you two set a date?" Allison, Webb's girlfriend asked.  
"We decided to wait until after the baby is born." Mac replied from  
the couch next to Harm. Holding his hand.  
"She decided until after the baby is born. I have been dying to marry  
her for so long." He said looking at Mac.  
"And I told you I don't want to look like a beached whale, for my  
wedding. You only marry the right man once." She loved him so much.  
"You are beautiful." Harm whispered.  
"Pregnancy does agree with you Colonel. I haven't seen such a  
beautiful mother to be since Harriet was pregnant." The Admiral  
replied.  
"Why thank you Admiral." Harriet blushed.  
"So what is it that you wanted to tell us Mac?" the Admiral asked  
about the reason she requested this gathering. He offered to have it  
at his house.  
Harm gave her hand a squeeze offering her his support.  
"Since the original story of the "Seven Sinner" came out, reporters  
have been fishing for the story. Not leaving us alone. I have come up  
with a way to hopefully fill their requests so that they will leave  
us alone."  
Mac signaled to Webb.  
"During her operations with the "Seven Sinner's," Mac kept a journal.  
When she was finished with one book, she placed it in a Safe Deposit  
Box in a local bank. All week I have been searching for all of them."  
He went out into the hall and brought a large box back with him. "I  
read them for information the government felt shouldn't be revealed,  
found quite a bit, but Mac insisted that I not edit them."  
"I got permission from a higher source then the CIA Webb to keep  
everything in those books. Not even the local government knows what  
we did." Mac was insistent on not editing her journals.  
"Anyway." Webb continued. "I traced down 30 books in all."  
"I want to copy them and hand them over to a publisher to put  
together into one book. Then give that to the reporters. I don't like  
my life out in the open, but I hope once they tell the story it will  
eventually become old news. I was assured in contract that publishing  
the Journals would have no effect on my job. What I wanted to do  
tonight was let each of you take some books home, if you want. So you  
don't find out everything from the news. For once I want you to find  
out from me. Since I can't tell you everything because there is so  
much, I want you to read it. Then if you have questions, don't  
hesitate to ask me. I don't mind talking about it."  
"Are you sure? We don't need to know anything you don't want us too."  
Harriet responded.  
"Harriet. I have learned that no matter how hard you try, secrets  
always find away of coming out. No I want you to divide the books up  
amongst yourselves. You might want to pass the books to another  
person when you are done because they might get lost without the  
previous journal. Decide on how you all want to divide or just pass  
as a whole. Harm will you take me home?" she asked.  
"Yes."

Walking outside after saying their good-byes.  
"You sure about all of this Mac?" Harm knew how hard it was for her  
to open everything up to everyone.  
"Yeah. It actually makes me feel better that they know. You read them  
and haven't left me yet. So I have nothing to worry about, right?"  
"Absolutely not. It was some great reading."

Back inside the house the group decided it was best to read all the  
books in order. They started reading out loud passing them around,  
and couldn't put them down. They read all night and into the morning.  
This gathering was repeated a couple of times until they were  
finished all of the books, and developed total admiration for Colonel  
Sarah Mackenzie.

The page of the first Journal read:  
1967  
I was called into a private meeting today, asked to join a special  
organization being lead and handpicked directly by President Reagan.

Two Years Later  
Harmon Mathew Rabb, Jr. the Third was eating his lunch as his mommy  
opened her mail. There she received notice that her Published Journal  
was the number one seller and number one on every critic's Top  
Ten'Lists.

THE END


End file.
